owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikaela Hyakuya
Mikaela Hyakuya 「百夜ミカエラ, Hyakuya Mikaela」is the deuteragonist of the ''Owari no Seraph'' series. He is an incomplete vampire and a servant of Third Progenitor Krul Tepes. He was human until Krul Tepes bit herself and shoved her tongue down his throat. He, along with Yūichirō Hyakuya, possesses the "Seraph" gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and the focal point of the story, "Seraph of the End." Appearance He has medium-length curly blond hair and blue eyes. As a human, he wears the standard livestock uniform after being picked up by vampires. After his transformation, he gained fangs like all vampires, but his eyes have remained blue. His hair hides his ears, so it is unknown if his ears are pointed or not. As a city guard, he wears the standard uniform like other soldiers with boots reaching up his thighs. He has a gold decoration on the front with blue gems. A pair of straps go around his hips, forming an X. His second uniform is the same one Lacus and René wear. He also wears two belts that meet at his right hip, and his boots reach up his thighs. This outfit is more form-fitting. His shoulder and neck pieces have numerous straps tying them together, and a black collar holds them to his neck. He has a white cape that reaches his upper thighs. Personality As a human, Mika was kind and upbeat in spite of the harsh events in his childhood. He was able to keep smiling and be happy because of his adopted family at the orphanage and even managed to befriend the extremely stubborn Yu. Mika was shown to be cunning. He allowed Ferid Bathory to drink his blood in exchange for good food, but Mika's true purpose was to steal a map in order to escape with the other children. However, Ferid expected this and slaughtered Mika's family in front of him. By sacrificing himself, Mika was able to protect Yu, but he was fatally injured in the process. He pushed Yu, insisting he escape and leave Mika behind. In his final moments, he was happy that Yu finally accepted them as his family and stated that he could die in peace as long as at least Yu survived. Unfortunately, Mika is turned into a vampire against his will and comes to hate vampires more than ever. As a self-loathing and moody vampire, Mika is a pale shadow of his former self. He never smiles and always looks unhappy. He is a loner and only has real conversations with Krul and Ferid. Although Lacus keeps attempting to make conversation with him, Mika usually ignores him. He rushes into battle without caring about glory. While fighting, Mika maintains a cold expression. Unlike other vampires, Mika doesn't view the humans as livestock, but he develops hatred toward them upon learning what they did to Yu. Mika blames himself for the death of his family, and his sole reason for living is to save Yu. Consequently, he is extremely protective of Yu. When Ferid Bathory volunteers turn Yu into a vampire, Mika threatens to kill him. When Ferid touches Yu later, Mika cuts off his arm. Although he hates Ferid for what he did to his family, he is unable to kill him. Mika is loyal to Krul Tepes and trusts her enough to capture Yu for her purposes. Ferid describes the vampire Mika as "arrogant and powerful." He hates both humans and vampires and is generally loyal to neither of them. He does not hesitate to slaughter his vampire "comrades" and will do so with a smile on his face. History When Mikaela Shindō was a child, his parents abused him. Eventually, they grew tired of him and threw him from a moving vehicle. The Hyakuya orphanage picked him up afterward. He was one of the children that was being experimented on by the religious Hyakuya sect to create a weapon of mass destruction, as part of the "Seraph of the End" plan in destroying the world due to him possessing the Seraph gene. Prologue When Yu arrived at the orphanage, Mika wanted them to be friends but Yu was uncooperative. Once Mika claimed he was the leader, the two got into a fight, and Mika easily defeated him. Afterwards, he told Yu that he used to be alone like him, but now he had a big family. And from that then on, he had one too. Mika told Yu that they weren't lonely because that day was the day their brother Yu joined them. During the meeting, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth, and she fell to the ground. The virus struck down the adult population of Tokyo while Third Progenitor Krul Tepes lead the invasion of their city. For the next four years, the orphans became livestock for the vampires and moved under Kyoto to the vampire capital Sanguinem. Mika approached Ferid Bathory, and they developed a relationship for awhile: Mika let Ferid drink his blood in exchange for food and money. Mika used the money to buy curry for the children. His real goal was to steal a map of the underground from Ferid's mansion, and he succeeded. Mika and Yu attempted to escape with the rest of the children from the orphanage. However, Ferid Bathory, actually a seventh progenitor, waited for them at the exit. The sadistic pedophile slaughtered his family in front of them, pleasuring himself with their screams. By sacrificing himself, Mika saved Yu. When Yu refused to leave Mika's side, Mika pushed him away until Yu finally fled to the exit. Vampires arrive, following the sounds of the ruckus. They plan to finish Mika until Krul Tepes appeared and claimed he belonged to her. She interrogated Ferid, and his responses led her to ripping off his arm and giving him a one-sided beat-down. When Mika rejected Krul's offer to turn him into a vampire, she did it anyway and ended his human life. Story Second Shibuya High Arc Mikaela becomes a vampire after his escape attempt in 2012. Krul saves his life by turning him into a vampire. He refuses to drink human blood, which will complete his transformation into a true vampire and cease his human biology. It will give him immense power and an ageless body. Although resisting his thirst causes Mika immense pain, he claims he would rather die than become a vampire. Without drinking blood, Mika will turn into a senseless, raving demon. Since Mika refuses so adamantly, Krul slices her own wrist open, offering him more of her blood instead of human blood. As he drinks it, she claims he will never be able to leave her, and he will be her dog for all time. He reappears at the end of chapter 3 in 2020 as a vampire. Despite being a vampire, he has aged to appear to be 16 years old, and his right arm has been reattached. Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory finds him in a chapel within the Vampire Third Capital of Sanguinem, noting that Mika comes here often. Mika points his sword at Ferid's neck when he approaches. Ferid tells him they found Yūichirō Hyakuya, and some very nasty humans are using him, just like they thought. Mika reappears in chapter 5. Mika arrives in Sannomiya, Kobe and kills a Four Horsemen of John to save a human girl as she flees for her life. The humans cheer, relieved that vampires have come to protect them just like in Osaka. Lacus Welt complements Mika on his power, but René Simm scolds him for stealing the glory and kill for himself; René says his greedy human roots show through as clear as day. Mika replies saying that he does not care about glory, and he tells René that he can have it. The vampires shrug and tell the humans their rules. In the meantime, the human girl presents her neck to Mika, offering him her blood. Mika blushes and swallows. Later, we learn he refuses the offer. During a meeting of nobles in Sanguinem, Krul smiles and Ferid waves when Mika enters the grand hall. Krul and her speaker announce war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for the crimes of killing their compatriots, stealing their territory, and delving into forbidden magic. The humans have even begun to experiment with the "seraph of the end." Mika says he will come save Yu. In chapter 7, Mika, Lacus, and René fly to Tokyo to invade Shinjuku. Shinjuku Arc In Shinjuku, Ferid commands the attack with Mika at his side. Guren spots them, and Ferid notices. He tells Mika to not worry about it and suggests that Mika drink some blood. Mika tells him to shut up, saying that that is not any of his business. Vampire law dictates that vampires cannot drink blood directly from the source in the city, meaning that battle is their only opportunity to drink it from the source. Mika reflects on his past when Ferid slaughtered Mika's family for entertainment. Ferid asks him if he is still angry about an incident so long ago, despite being a vampire now. Mika denies it, saying that he is only angry at himself for failing to protect his family, but he is clearly angry about the topic. Ferid comments that Mika is always so hard on himself, and he teases him about Yu. Ferid once again tries to convince Mika into drinking human blood; after all, vampires cannot starve to death but rather become demons. In response, Mika drinks a test tube of Krul's blood instead of attacking any humans. Guren storms onto the battlefield. Ferid orders Mika to work with him to kill Guren, but Mika claims he can handle Guren on his own. At the Shinjuku 5th Street intersection, Guren and Mika clash. Although Guren complements Mika's strength, Mika disses Guren's abilities. Guren uses a fudo myo-o spell to cause on explosion. Mika dodges easily, but Ferid warns Mika his arrogance will be his downfall. Guren never planned to fight Mika one-on-one and had Shigure set a trap. Using Goshi's help, Guren attacks Mika from behind. Ferid blocks the attack, backhanding Guren and sending him flying. Ferid warns Mika that humans are exceptionally determined greedy cowards and must be fought cautiously. He offers to fight together with Mika once more, and Mika promptly rejects him. Taking his power up to the next level, Mika commands his sword to drink more of his blood. Mika lets Guren talk for a few seconds with his team, and Guren decides to take a second, possibly lethal supplement. Mika does not give him time to take the medication. When Guren asks if Mika has gotten faster than before, Mika claims he stopped holding back. Guren calls him a naive brat. When Mika makes to finish him and stabs Guren through the chest, Yu interrupts. Mika is so surprised by Yu's arrival, that Yu stabs him through the chest without any resistance before recognizing his not-quite-dead best friend and family member. Mika lets go of his sword in order to escape from Guren. While Yu reveals Mika's identity to his squad, Ferid chat's with Mika. Ferid says that Yu is obviously being used by those humans, and Mika says he will save Yu. When Ferid says a human like Yu could never be one of them and volunteers to turn Yu into a vampire, Mika grabs Ferid's collar and threatens to kill him. Ferid claims he was kidding, and he says he will keep the humans busy while Mika rescues his "beloved princess." Yu calls out Mika, and Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford arrives. Ferid changes his plan from killing Yu's human allies to turning them into livestock. Ferid touches Yu, and Mika cuts off the arm responsible. Of course, Ferid says he was just joking about tasting Yu. Mika tells Yu to forget about the humans and run away with him. He lifts Yu in a princess carry, playing off Ferid's comment from before. He tells Yu that Yu's in a bad place and is being used by the humans. Yu struggles and jumps to the ground. When Yu asks Mika if it's his fault Mika became a vampire, Mika tells him it wasn't. Mika asks Yu to come with him, saying that he is Yu's only true friend and the humans are deceiving and using Yu. Yu looks back when Shinoa screams and soon goes berserk when the supplement Shinoa gave him under Guren's orders takes effect. Yu swings at Mika and then moves to kill Shinoa. Mika jumps in the way, and Yu stabs him through the back. Mika asks Shinoa how she could dare use Yu like that, and the berserk Yu calls Mika a vampire, telling him to not interfere and saying that all humans must be killed. Human reinforcements arrive, and Ferid orders Mika to retreat. He cannot save Yu right now. Although Mika is unwilling to leave Yu, Ferid grabs him by the neck and waist, carrying him away. Post-Shinjuku Arc Later, Mika cries in his sleep during his curse detoxification. This surprises him, saying that he has not cried since becoming a vampire. Lacus asks Mika about his condition since Mika sustained the worst injuries of the battle, thanks to Yu. Mika ignores him. He tries to ask Mika about the "seraph of the end," which troubles even the Progenitor Council. He asks Mika about that monster, about Mika knowing Yu, about why Krul favors Mika, and about what exactly Mika himself is. Mika ignores him right up until the final question, answering that Mika is obviously just an ugly bloodsucker. Krul summons Mika to the Royal Audience Chamber. Lacus calls him the queen's pet. To Krul, Mika promises to save Yu. In chapter 19, Mika is in pain as he fights his thirst for human blood. In chapter 22, Ferid pesters Mika about drinking human blood again. He tells Mika that he ages because he has yet to drink human blood, but Mika is still just barely at the age Ferid finds most beautiful. He suggests halting Mika's growth at its best spot, saying Mika will feel better. He plucks a child named Dai off the street and punctures the surface of his neck with a thumbnail to tempt Mika with Dai's blood. Instead, Mika tells him to let the boy go; drinking directly from a human is against vampire law. Ferid asks Mika why he avoids drinking human blood so much. Ferid asks him if it's because he hopes to be human one day, but Mika tells him to get lost. Ferid then asks Mika if it's because he's afraid Yu would hate him for drinking human blood, and Mika does not respond. Mika enters Krul's chambers. She is filling up a vial of blood for him, when he attacks her, biting her neck and shattering the vial. They both appear to enjoy the affair, and Krul embraces him. When Mika comes to his senses, he pushes her away, apologizing for losing control. He asks her for a greater stock of blood. During a recent Progenitor Council Meeting, the high-ranking progenitors summoned Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory to report on the battle in Shinjuku. Although any progenitors ranked lower than sixth are normally barred from their meetings, Ferid was the highest-ranking vampire on the battlefield and acted as the commander. He brings Mika with him, saying that Mika is his favorite servant and he cannot bear to be away from him. The progenitors do not realize Mika actually belongs to Krul. Ferid shows a video of Yu transforming. He alerts the progenitors to the fact that humans are weaponizing the "Seraph of the End" once again. Alarmed, a fourth progenitor comments that Krul should have destroyed that plan when she destroyed Japan's Hyakuya sect. Krul claims she eliminated the entire Hyakuya sect along with each of their orphans eight years prior. Lest Karr picks a fight with Krul, saying she has mishandled her management of Japan. Krul slashes at Ferid for his misbehavior, asking him if he were trying to dethrone her. Ferid hides behind Mika, touching Mika's arms and shoulders, bringing up the fact his death would involve the secrets he holds against her being sent to the Progenitor Council. He says they he and Krul are actually partners in crime since they share the same secrets. He pats Mika's butt, much to Mika's disdain, before leaving. In the present, Krul reminds Mika of his place, his owner, and his dependence on her. She tells him that Mika's death would be the same as his abandoning Yu. Spoiling him, she whispers her plans for Yu in Mika's ear. She gives him orders to get "lost" in the ensuing war, hide from both humans and vampires, and find Yu. Mika agrees to obey. Nagoya Arc In the following chapter, Mika, René, and Lacus wear their new uniforms and discuss orders to deploy to Nagoya. In chapter 26, Lacus accidentally kills a human child in front of Mika and tries to convince Mika to drink. René is unconcerned as long as Mika does his job. Their current assignment is to heard livestock from the surface and present them to the nobles of Nagoya. Mika attempts to parch his thirst with Krul's blood, but it is ineffective. Mad by thirst, he attacks a young human girl stopping just before biting her and saying that he does not need any blood. As the three vampires head toward Nagoya, Mika plans to resist human blood at least until he saves Yu from those humans. Upon reaching Nagoya, Mika, René, and Lacus encounter Moon Demon Company Team Leader Aiko Aihara. Mika tells her he has questions for her. She orders her team to commit suicide, but Mika reaches into her mouth and removes her suicide pill. She says he can torture her all he wants, but she will tell him nothing. He tells her to shut up before the other vampires realize she is not dead. He asks her about Yuichiro. When Lacus and René talk to Mika, Mika reports that Aiko killed herself along with the other humans, surprising Aiko. Another vampire reports that all the vampires stationed underground were killed and claim that Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano was murdered. René suggests they head to Nagoya City Hall. Alarmed, she jumps to her feet and puts a knife to Mika's neck in an attempt to use him as a hostage. Lacus says that neither he nor René care if Mika dies. Aiko whispers that Yuichiro is headed to Nagoya City Hall and says that Mika needs to stop the other vampires from heading over there. Mika grabs her wrist and crushes it, making her scream in pain, amusing Lacus. Mika monologues at her about her being a filthy, shameless human who betrayed her own comrades to save her own life. Catching onto his plan, she begs for her life, and he kicks her several yards. She promises to talk and says that the JIDA sent a platoon of fifty to attack the Automobile Museum and assassinate Seventeenth Progenitor Zane Lindau. The vampires decide to act on the information out of fear for repercussions if they do not. Aiko asks Mika to kill her before they torture her for more information. Mika tells her to do it herself. She claims that would cast everything in doubt. As Mika leaves her behind, she jumps to her feat, manifesting her bow. She screams that the vampires will kill her anyway, so she will take at least one of them with her. Mika calls her a fool before slicing through her chest and ending her life. With her last breath, she smiles and thanks him. He takes five vampires with him to Nagoya City Hall while Lacus and René investigate the false lead. They take a helicopter. When the other vampires notice humans are attacking Lord Crowley and intend to call for reinforcements, Mikaela kills them all before they have the chance to defend themselves. This is the first time Mika is shown killing anyone in this series aside from the horseman in volume 2. Powers and Abilities He wields a red colored sword. When he orders it to drink his blood, it sprouts thorny vines that pierce his hand. His strength grows in proportion to the amount of his blood the sword drinks. Natural Abilities He was turned by a third progenitor. He seems to be very strong as it was commented that it was rare that a vampire so young could be so powerful. His strength is great enough to believe he was turned by a third progenitor even without the knowledge that he has yet to drink human blood. At any time, Mika could drink human blood, which will complete his transformation and drastically increase his power. It will also give him eternal youth and stop his aging process. As a vampire, he has incredible strength and regenerative capabilities. He can reattach limbs at will. Only a weapon containing a powerful demon can halt his regeneration. The downside of his power is that he is dependent on Krul's blood, which is becoming increasingly ineffective at quenching his thirst. When starved for blood, he will lose control and attack Krul or a nearby human. Krul and Ferid warn him that going without blood for too long will turn him into a demon. Trivia * He calls Yūichirō by the nickname Yuu-chan in Japanese. * Mikaela, which is the feminine form of Michael, means "Who is like God?" * Hyakuya means "hundred nights." * He is the only vampire shown so far to have blue eyes instead of red eyes. * One of the first characters designed, along with Yuichiro and Guren. Quotes *"Even amongst vampires, Lord Ferid has a noble pedigree. As long as I give him my blood, he'll buy me anything I want. Now, we can have good things to eat. In the end, the best way to live down here is to be smart. You've got to be clever to survive."--''12-year-old Mika to Yu in the streets of Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Wow. That must've been awful. Do you want to hear how I came here? Both of my parents abused me. One day, they got sick of me and threw me out of a moving car. I was brought here."--''8-year-old Mika to Yu in the Hyakuya Orphanage, Chapter 1,"The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Shh! Yu. Don't say another word. The kids believe everything you've said. Someday, we'll beat the vampires. We'll never give in to them. You've said that so many times, Yu... and to be honest, it gives me a little... hope..."--''12-year-old Mika to Yu in Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "I'm no wuss who just lets vampires suck his blood for free. Not the Great Mikaela."--''12-year-old Mika to Yu in Sanguinem while pulling out Ferid's stolen gun, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "Yu... don't forget. We're family."--''12-year-old Mika to Yu before he makes a suicidal charge at Ferid, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' * "I don't care about the glory. You can have it."--''Mika to René in Sannomiya, Kobe, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Yu, I'll come save you."--''Mika to himself in Sanguinem, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Shut up."--''Mika to Ferid, multiple chapters'' * "The only one I'm mad at is myself for not having the power to protect my family."--''Mika to Ferid in Shinjuku, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "If my only other choice is being a vampire, then yes! I'd rather be dead!"--''newly-turned 12-year-old Mika to Krul in Sanguinem, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "What if one day just the Hyakuya Orphanage family got out? What if we found a world with no vampires in it at all? Wouldn't that be great?"--''Mika to Yu in Sanguinem, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Why would you imply that I'm even remotely losing?"--''Mika to Ferid in Shinjuku, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "That 'little brat' is about to kill you."--''Mika to Guren in Shinjuku, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "More humans? What a pain in the-- Y... Yu..?"--''Mika right before Yu stabs him in Shinjuku, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement"'' * "Yu found friends. Of course he did. He's nice. But because he's too nice, they'll deceive him. Humans will use him. They're just pretending to be his friends... Humans are greedy, Yu."--''Mika's thoughts in Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "Yu, forget all of them and run away with me!"--''Mika to Yu in Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "I'm your only true friend! I won't try to deceive you! Those humans are only trying to use--"--''Mika to Yu in Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' * "I knew it! Those humans did ''do something to him!!"--''Mika after Yu transforms in Shinjuku, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends" * "YU, NO!! DON'T KILL HUMANS!"--''Mika to transformed Yu when Yu tries to kill Shinoa in Shinjuku, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Shut up, Human. I didn't do this for you. How dare you use him like this!"--''Mika to Shinoa in Shinjuku, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "Yes, I do hate humanity. But I hate vampires, too."--''Mika to Ferid in Shinjuku, Chapter 14, "Everyone's a Sinner"'' * "You want to know... what I am? That's easy. All you have to do is look at me. I'm just an ugly blood-sucker."--''Mika to Lacus, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Just you wait, Yu. I promise... I'll save you."--''Mika to Krul, Chapter 15, "Complicated Connections"'' * "Thirsty... So thirsty! I need blood. Somebody let me drink human blood! ''Damn it. Human... human blood... so thirsty... Damn it! Yu... it hurts!"--''Mika to himself, Chapter 19, "Cause for Madness" * "The humans... No, the people who ran our orphanage were using me and Yu as guinea pigs in their experiments. That's what you told me. You said they were horrible experiments that would destroy the world, so you came in and saved ''us. Right? But according to the Council, you were supposed to kill us. So why let us live? It jeopardizes your position. What in the world do you want with us?"--''Mika to Krul, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul" * "I'll save Yu from both humans and vampires."--''Mika to Krul, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul"'' * "Solitude. Horrible, crushing solitude. Blood. I want blood. That thought... that need... means I'm no longer human."--''Mika's thoughts, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "I lied. I want blood. My whole body hurts because I crave it so badly. But I've held back this long.... Damn it! It's not working. Krul's blood isn't enough to stem the craving anymore."--''Mika's thoughts, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "I'm not a human anymore. But... even if I'm not... until I save Yu from those humans... At least, until then... I..."--''Mika's thoughts, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "You had a poison pill in your mouth. What terrifying loyalty. An inclination vampires don't have. But you won't be dying for yours. I have questions for you."--''Mika to Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Shut up. Or the others will hear that you're still alive. Play dead. Speak in a whisper. Do that, and I'll let you escape."--''Mika to Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Friends? Yu has friends, but they aren't you humans."--''Mika to Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "All the other humans chose death. But you didn't. Instead, you played dead to save your own pathetic life. That's already a betrayal of our comrades. In the end, you just don't want to die, right? Filthy, shameless human. If you really want to live that bad, talk. Sell out your companions for real. Where are the rest of the humans who attacked this place?"--''Mika cuing Aiko Aihara to give false information to the other vampires, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Don't think you can order me around, Human. If you want to die, do it yourself."--''Mika to Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Fool."--''Mika to Aiko Aihara before he kills her, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' * "Were you... trying to protect Yu? No. I don't think you were. You humans are just using him. There's no way any organization that forces its people to kill themselves can be on the side of justice. Haha... What am I talking about? Justice? That has no meaning in this world."--''Mika to the dead Aiko Aihara, Chapter 30, "Sword of Justice"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters